Personal electronic devices, such as laptop PCs, tablet computers and smartphones, among others, often turn off their displays after no input is made to the device for a period of time in order to reduce power consumption. However, some uses of the devices may require the screen to stay turned on even if no input is made to the device.
Such personal electronic devices often automatically adjust cooling equipment when a resource-intensive task is run, such as a schedule or background task. However, running such cooling equipment often produces noise that is annoying to the user.